fanfictionroyaltyfandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine Chamberlain
Katie Mikaelson (born as Katie Mikaelson) is a main Character in book of The Royalty. She is a Tribrid daughter of King James and Queen Lilly. She is the granddaughter of King Mikael and Queen Esme,She is also the niece of Alice, Rose, Emmett, Brandon, Ethan.She is also a distant relative of Lana, Eve, and Cary. Her powers are a mystery for the time being. Character History Katie Mikaelson, is a heart-warming, kind, and caring teenager with straw colored hair in two braids sometimes. She is friendly and smart, however sometimes socially awkward, withdrawn and shy. Katie Mikaelson, in the original version named Adriana Parker, but I changed to to Katie Mikaelson will be the Queen of Meridian, given the title 'Light of Meridian' Katie was born in Meridian, Only daughter to the Queen and King, and sole heir to the throne. She is only daughter of Queen and King. Katie was raised there as a normal girl by James and Elizabeth. She knew nothing of Meridian or her identity. She only knew that she has special powers. Katie became Best Friends with Freya Gilbert and Stephanie Jones, Olivia Crawford. Before trapping them in a painting, she claims the Veil hindered her parents. keeping her away from her true family and her birthright. She takes to wandering the streets of Meridian in disguise to see the real lives of the people she will one-day rule. While out, she is confronted by guards who don't believe her to be the princess. Katie is the Light of Meridian, an exclusive savior position reserved for females of the Royal Family. The Light of Meridian is a very powerful magical force and is the rightful ruler of Meridian. According to Everyone in Meridian and at least her parents she will save Meridian from any evil villian she will face.Acording her grandmother Esme, Esme knew that Katie will be more powerful than herself. Life On Earth James is Katie 's adoptive father he loves her, like her daughter, he protected her through everything and everyone, that would make her harm. James was rich. On their way home from picking her up, their car went over the Wickery Bridge, Katie orbed herself out of that car into water. Elizabeth is Katie 's Adoptive Mother she is the one who found Katie after she (Katie) came to Earth through a portal, that she created. Elizabeth and James were human, and they cared enough for her, to let her go when the time was, but they died before their time.Elizabeth and James brought Katie a puppy she named her Luna. Scarlett is Katie's adoptive sister, They were close when Katie like twins exactly but Scarlett was older than Katie. Adrian is Katie's Adoptive brother, He knew that Katie was adopted before She did he kept the secret since he they were little kids. Meggie, is Adrian's Ex-Girlfriend mother of Gracie. They broke up when He found out thaat Gracie isn't his daughter. Gracie, Gracie is daughter of Maggie and her Yoga Instructor Joshua. Luna is Katie's Puppy She is three years old, Katie named her Luna like the moon. When Katie was 7 years old, she had dreams about her biological family, every other day different dream. When Katie discovered that she is a Tribrid she fely like a Freak show. Relationships with Friends Freya Gilbert They met in their childhood and have always been close, even despite FreyaAlways have been little jealous of Katie . They are also best friends with Amelia Jones. When Katie found out that she was Meridian and not from Earth they became closer. Freyais a witch from Gilbert bloodline which makes her special. Stephanie Jones She is also a witch from Jones bloodline, she isn't powerful enough, Like Freyaand Katie they met when they were Childhood.They have known each other since childhood and became close friends. They sworn to protect each other. For example she and Freyastood by her, when she found out the truth that she is not from Earth. Olivia Crawford Olivia Crawford is a witch-vampire, hybrid Olivia is an first hybrid that doesn't have an werewolf gene in her. Her mother is a witch and her dad is a vampire it was impossible for them to conceive. Despite everything Olivia and Katie have been Friends since they met in fourth Grade. Luca "Luke" Smith Katie 's Boyfriend, they are together since 11 months ago, they met through Freya's ex-boyfriend Matt Since Killian is Katie 's soulmate, Katie will have hard time to figure it out who she loves. Luke was there for everything, Katie 's parents car crash into a Wickery Bridge, Luke was the only thing to keep her in check and not use her gifts for bad things. Killian Herondale Katie 's soulmate, they are destined to be friends and lovers, than they will die together, as they always did. Always and Forever, therefore everything will change when they will meet like the destiny was putting them together, for generations, different names, different lives, but always it was Katie was a Princess of Meridian and Killian was her soulmate. They are inlove since the first century. Relationships With Family Katie is the only daughter and child of hybrids King James and Queen Lilly. She is also the only niece of Emmett and Rosalie who swear to protect her no matter what - seeing in her the way to finally find happiness. She is also the granddaughter of King Mikael and Queen Esme and the niece of Alice, Rosie, Emmett, Brandon, Ethan.As well as the granddaughter of two unnamed werewolves, who do not interact with her (due to the fact that some of her grandparents are dead like two of her uncles were). It is said that she has inherited both of her families enemies. Lilly Mikaelson Lilly is Katie 's mother and it is shown various times that Katie strongly loves her daughter. When she first discovered she was pregnant, she attempted to abort the baby by ingesting wolfsbane, but when she couldn't resolve herself to do it she was attacked and she realized that she wasn't just protecting herself but the baby as well. She then learned that she will have a daughter. As time passed, Lilly grew concerned that because she never had a loving mother in her life, she would not know how to be a, good mother to her daughter, but eventually that faded and she grew to love the child deeply and like James, is dedicated to protecting her at all costs.Lilly made a promise to herself and to Katie that she (Katie ) would grow up safe and loved (unlike herself). James Mikaelson James is Katie 's father, and even though at first he refused the child because of his distust of his family.He even told Lilly that the cycle of the pain will end with their baby. After that, he did everything he could to make sure she was kept safe, and was shown to be happy when he learned the baby would be a girl. He wants to protect her at all costs, and Hope's to be in her life someday when it is safe for her. He is not giving up on being in his daughter's life quite yet. Katie and James' bond was strong druing her time living in Meridian. Emmett Mikaelson ''' Emmett is Katie 's uncle and has sworn to protect her. He accepted her before everyone else did, even her parents. Emmett gave a promise to Lilly that he will stay with Katie , protect her and help raise her, but obvously as far as we know. Emmett is an original vampire.Emmett has been accepting of Katie since he found out about her existence. Emmett and Katie will have close relationship, when she will go back to Meridian. '''Rose Mikaelson Rose, is the paternal aunt of Katie and her sister of King James and sister in Law to Queen Lilly. Like Emmett Rose sworn to protect her Niece from everyone and anything there is. By the time Katie was born, the supernatural situation in the city had deteriorated to the point of all-out war between the Original Vampires, non-original vampires, witches, werewolves and mortal factions. Alice Mikaelson Alice is Katie 's paternal aunt. Alice and Katie are both firstborns of their respective generations, because Alice is a witch too. Alice has become rather protective of her niece, especially in the face of her quarreling younger siblings, not wishing to expose Katie to such tension at such a young age.Alice calls Katie resilient. Brandon Mikaelson ''' Is Katiee's paternal uncle and helped protect her from Ethan, who wanted to kill his niece, so Dahlia wouldn't come.But he failed. Brandon calls Katie his "Favourite Niece". When Katie was little like maybe six months Brandon would babysit Katie whenever he had time they had and will have close relationship. '''Christian Hideaway He was originally in love with Katie's mother, Lilly. After unsuccessfully trying to take Lilly from her vampire-werewolf boyfriend James, Christian fell into a state of depression caused by a broken heart.Soon after this, Lilly became pregnant with her and James's baby. Christian was repulsed because he saw the baby the same way he saw Christian: a monster. Christian made his hatred for the baby clear on multiple occasions, including when he became angry at Lilly for saying that the baby reminded her of him. Lilly nearly died giving birth to the baby, whom she named Katie. died giving birth to the baby, whom she named Katie. Other Relationships: James, Lilly, Katie (Parents and Daughter/Allies) Brandon and Katie (Uncle and Niece/Allies) Alice and Katie (Aunt and Niece/Allies) Rose and Katie (Aunt and Niece/Allies) Emmett and Katie (Uncle and Niece/Allies) Ethan and Katie (Uncle and Niece/Former Enemies) Marcel and Katie(Adoptive Sister and Brother/Friends/Allies) Personality She is also seemingly very intelligent as she was able to use her magic to turn Elizabeth's car on and off, despite still being a baby. Katie seems to be a kind and gentle young girl, with a sweet and innocent persona. She is also rather lonely, never having any other kids her own age to play with. It has shown that Katie has gained one of her father's traits of doing whatever they can to protect their family as she is always offering to help to save those she cares about and considers family including Killian. Physical Appearance According to Rosalie, Katie looks like her mother. On the other hand, James blissfully implies that Katie has inherited his eyes. As a baby she had dirty-blonde hair and round dark-blue eyes. Now, she has long auburn hair and Light brown eyes. She is seen in light colored sleeveless dresses, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. Katie also has little dimples in her cheeks. As a Labonair, she has the Crescent birthmark on her right shoulder, just like her mother and distant relatives, Eve and Lena. Powers& Abilities Katie is a witch-hybrid, having inherited her witch gene from her father. According to Witch named Hanna, Katie 's magic is strong enough to fuel the French Quarter Coven's ancestral power for generations.Katie is the Light of Meridian, therefore possessing great magical power that turns her into a reality warper. It can be argued that she controls the Element of Light, or the power over Matter. A''ctive Powers:'' The following is a list of powers, abilities, and other talents that Katie possesses: * Immortality: because Katie is a Vampire she is immortal. * Advanced Healing factor: Immortals are ble to regenerate from any damage sustained on their bodies, as a result of their unconditional immortality. * Psychic Powers: Immortals posses various advanced psychic abilities. * Telepathy: is the ability to enter the mind of another to read and control them. * Illusions: is the ability of Vampires, Hybrids, witches, Immortals, to project extremely realistic illusions into the minds of others by altering the perceptions of reality conceived from sensory distortions be it accidental or forcible. * Psionics: Katie 's prefered Field of witchcraft is psionics, which manifest in form of reddish, glowing energy current and mist-like shapes. * Psionic Force-Field Generation: Katie is able to create a highly durable barrier of energy that she shape and deform ass she needs to. this can block everything. * Photokinesis: the ability to control and manipulate forms of light * Chronokinesis: the ability to manipulate and warp time * Generate waves and lightning bolts of energy and force. * Manipulate physical reality, changing it at will. * Create portals between Meridian and Earth, including ones that alter the matter that passes through it. (She was able to shrink the Guardians and Killian when they traveled to Meridian through a portal she created.) * Open folds, holds in space in time to Earth,Meridian and other worlds. * Generate ghostly images of herself, similar to the Astral Drops. These illusionary copies are capable of moving independently of Katie , but have no shadows, nor do they react as a real person would. If they are touched they disappear. * Project an astral form, partly transparent, even between Meridian and Earth. Unlike her ghostly copies, this form is the true Katie , and she is able to use it to communicate. * Teleport, even between dimensions. * Possess flight. * Telekinesis: the ability to move objects simply through the will of one's mind * Phase through walls and presumably other solid objects. * Depict scenes of the future in drawings (though Katie uses this power unintentionally and without knowledge of it). This can be seen as a type of premonition. * Trap others in an impenetrable transparent bubble prison. * Bind others with energy ropes. * Temporarily remove other's body parts, as she did with mouth to stop her from warning the Guardians. This can be seen as reality warping. * Change her appearance (glamour). This can also be see as reality warping. * Turning drawings, thoughts or even stories into reality. Make ice appear or freeze anything or anyone. * Create or conjure blasts of pure energy from her hands. * Element of light. * Trap people inside pictures. * Have power over the five natural elements: Water, Fire,Earth, Air and Quintessence * Hypnosis. * Seal the Crown of Light with a spell strong enough to withstand the combined attacks of the Guardians. * Summon the Crown of Light. * Create a protective field designed to prevent eavesdropping, even by magical methods. * Vibration Manipulation: Katie gained the ability to manipulate and enhance vibrations which can produce effects such as earthquakes and shockwaves. (she eventually could destroy the whole planet if she could) * Vampire Gene: Katie possesses a few vampiric traits, specifically her blood. Her blood was able to heal her mother while in the womb. She was also able to heal herself after she accidentally cut herself on a piece of glass. Her blood can be used to sire new vampires and even hybrids. * Werewolf Gene: Being part werewolf, Katie 's Body contains the triggered werewolf gene that provides her higher enhanced senses, (hearing, sight, smell) pack mentality, protective nature, aggression, violence and anger than other Immortals. * Enhanced Strength: Immortals have greater that average strength that makes them stronger than most humans. * Enhanced Speed: Immortals possess enhanced speed which allows tem to move faster than humans. * Enhanced Reflexes: Immortals possess enhanced reflexes which allows them to unconsciously react faster than humans to stimulus. * Super Durability: Immotals are indestructible, they are highlyresistant to pain and can take a great amount of damage without succumbing to physical injury. * Enhanced Senses: Immortals have a keen sense of hearing, sight, smell, taste, touch, and perception tha exceed those humans although, the degree of which is still unknown. * Other Powers: discovered coming to Meridian the first time: * Molecular Immobilization: The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. This power works on almost all objects and beings. * Molecular Combustion: The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. ( She tried this power when, she got mad at one of the servants in the castle Cair Paravel) * Molecular Acceleration:The ability to reverberate molecules at a speed which causes them to rapidly heat up and sometimes become disordered; this can often result in either melting or ignition. * Premonition: The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future.' (used this power to see into the past the day she was born)' * Empathy: The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. * Orbing:The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs. (She used this power to orb places) * Telekinetic Orbing:The ability to move objects with the mind with orbs.(she used this power to Orb things like her books, and maps) * Remote Orbing: The ability to orb other people from one place to another. * Hovering:The ability to rise a few feet in the air with or without the use of orbs. * Healing: The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others and yourself. * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat-Katie was trained by her adoptive father to defend herself. She is capable to defend herself from two girls and even broke one of their wrists. * Art: Katie is a particularly skilled and talented artist. Although Katie is not a full vampire-hybrid, she possesses a few vampiric traits, specifically her blood. Her blood was able to heal her mother while in the womb. She was also able to heal herself after she accidentally cut herself on a piece of glass. Her blood can be used to sire new vampires and even hybrids, an ability only possessed by one other supernatural being; the Original Hybrid, her father. If Katie were to die, she would become a vampire which should negate her ability to practice magic and would likely make her a vampire-werewolf hybrid like her father. As the world's first hybrid of all three supernatural species, the full extent and limits of Katie's powers are currently unknown. Weaknesses As the world's first hybrid of all three supernatural species (witch, werewolf and vampire),the full extent and limits of Katie 's weaknesses. According to Katie 's Great-Aunt Dhalia, firstborns of her family's bloodline inherit great power; however, it is unstable and will damage and, ultimately, kill the witch if they are not taught to contain it. Furthermore, as a possessor of the untriggered werewolf gene, Katie will experience bouts of severe aggression. However, Katie worn a bracelet that negates her ability to practice magic and thus, does not experience lack of control when wearing the bracelet, and necklace. Name Katie- created, literary name, derived from combination of Renee and Esmé, meaning"reborn" and "loved" respectively. Katie -'The '''name Katie ' developed as a pet form of the '''name Theresa but has become an individually given name in its own right. Theresa, in turn, is a name of uncertain etymology. It is thought to come from the Greek “therizein” meaning 'to harvest, harvester'. Melanie-''' is a feminine given name derived from the Greek μελανία (melania), "blackness" and that from μέλας (melas), '''meaning "dark". Borne in its Latin form by two saints: Melania the Elder and her granddaughter Melania the Younger, the name was introduced to England by the Normans in its French form Melanie. Trivia * Katie 's birth name is Princess Katie Elizabeth Amelia Mikaelson. Earth Name Annie Parker. * There is an timejump 2 years later in chapter Nine. * Freya and Stephanie and Olivia Katie 's best friends since their childhood. * she and Freyaand Stephanie have the same classes. * Nessie knows 3 languages, French, English, Spanish. * Freya, Stephanie, Olivia and Katie are like sisters. * They have Five the same classes, History, English, Spanish and French, Photography, Media. * she can orb out or in, somewhere that is secure like principal office's. * Katie is a princess of Meridian. later their queen. * When Katie first time went to Meridian with Christian Hideaway her bodyguard. * She is the first Hybrid to be mixed with three different species. ** Werewolf, Witch and Vampire. *Any injuries that Lilly had sustained during her pregnancy were all healed due to the baby. *While Lilly was still pregnant, it was shown that Katie 's hybrid blood can turn other werewolves into hybrids, causing them to be sired to Lilly. This no longer applies to Lilly after giving birth. *When Katie first came to Meridian she didn't know how important being an real life princess is. She knew about the princess because she watched a lot of Barbie Princesses movies Category:Characters Category:Parker Family tree Category:Mikaelson Family